Veterinary examination and procedure tables are known in the art and are convenient for supporting pets and other animals during examination and treatment. Many veterinary tables have a fixed-height animal support surface. Because the height of the animal support surface cannot be adjusted, it is difficult to lift large animals onto the support surface of fixed-height examination tables, particularly after the animal has been anesthetized. Other veterinary examination tables have adjustable-height animal support surfaces, but these generally include some type of support structure directly beneath the table that limits the minimum height to which the table can be adjusted above the floor surface. Moreover, support structure located directly beneath the table may impede the ability of practitioners to draw close to the table while in a seated position.
During certain procedures, such as cutting and trimming of hair and nails, administering shots, suturing wounds, or performing dental work, it may be desired to collect fluid materials discharged from the animal or otherwise used during the procedure and to direct these fluids away from the animal support surface to an appropriate drain. For example, the treatment of wounds, the performance of surgery, or various other veterinary procedures may require irrigation or washing of the animal which generates fluids that should be directed away from the animal support surface. As an additional example, prophylactic cleaning and various other dental treatments are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for pets. Such dental procedures necessarily require the use of fluids for washing and irrigation, as discussed above. Accordingly, veterinary examination or treatment tables may be provided with a sink, or basin, adapted to collect fluids generated during treatment and to direct these fluids to an appropriate drain. Conventional wet procedure tables, however, are not generally configured for height adjustment.
In any case, the practitioner must have surgical or examination tools and equipment available for performing the necessary or requested procedures. These tools are usually arranged on separate stands or racks and positioned proximate the table. Consequently, multiple, separate stands may be required for even moderately complex procedures. The practitioner may then become surrounded by a disarranged cluster of stands. In addition, the tools or equipment, while on their respective stands, are generally positioned after placing the animal on the table. Arrangement or preparation of these tools may require additional support staff and preparation time. In certain instances, such as following traumatic injury to the animal when time is of the essence, the additional staff or time may be unavailable. Therefore, the subject animal may not receive the practitioner's immediate and full attention.
A need therefore exists for an improved veterinary procedure table that overcomes these and other drawbacks of the prior art.